The invention relates to a picture pick-up and display system featuring electronic and printed picture displays. The system comprises adjusting means and setting means for effecting an adjustment in order to achieve, subsequently, a picture having a quality adjusted on the basis of the quality of an electronic picture previously observed. The system further comprises a video channel and a printing channel incorporating an electronic picture display device having a picture display screen or a still picture printer, respectively, the picture display device and printer, respectively, being coupled to a picture signal source through a picture signal processing circuit. In the video channel, the respective picture signal processing circuit is coupled to a memory to store the adjusting data. The memory is coupled to a signal comparing circuit thereby providing the adjusting data during the adjusting procedure along with a reference test pattern signal and a signal originating from a pick-up device which picks up a test pattern displayed on the picture display screen of the electronic picture display device representing a test pattern signal.
Such a picture pick-up and display system is known from the European Patent Application No. 0,147,813 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,770) which describes a system suitable for colour display and colour printing, whilst the electronic picture display device is designed as a colour television monitor. The picture signal source comprises a repeatedly readable picture storage device for storing a colour picture signal and further comprises a colour television camera as the picture pick-up device. The pick-up device for picking up the picture of the colour monitor is designed as a colour measuring apparatus and the signal supplied by this device is applied to a storage device contained in the signal comparing circuit further comprising a reference memory for storing the reference test pattern signal corresponding to reference basic colours laid down in a standard. The signal comparing circuit is connected with various outputs to this controllable test pattern signal generator coupled to the signal processing circuit. An output of the signal comparing circuit is further connected to the memory device for the adjusting data and inside this device to a measuring stage coupled to the signal processing circuit for measuring purposes. This memory device further contains a calcalcuating stage and a storage device for storing the adjusting data obtained after the measurement and the calculations desired.
Adjusting the video channel implies calibrating the channel. When a calibration is effected, depending on the result of the comparison between a test colour recorded and the relevant reference test colour, the test pattern signal generator is adjusted to that colour, until the minimal difference is attained. Subsequently, the measurement is effected for loading of the memory device for storing the adjusting data.
It is described that subsequent to the calibration of the video channel, while observing the colour picture on the colour monitor, colour changes can be introduced into the picture with the aid of setting means which changes correspond to the colour changes desired in the printed picture.
In the system described hereinbefore comprising the video channel adjustment or calibration it is assumed that the printing channel does not need any calibrating so that no measures are indicated to this extent. It is presupposed that the printing channel meets the standard.